MakaxSoulxKid
by The Soul Eater Blogs
Summary: Soul finally admits his feelings for Maka, but how will it go when Kid is after the same thing? Battles, and let downs are coming up as the two fight for the love of one small meister. Rated T for brief language and some sexual descriptions.
1. MakaxSoulxKid

"Soul!" Maka felt the warm embrace of Soul's arms around her waist and dropped the glasses of water she'd been bringing out to the front room.

The sound of shattering glass, and the sad feeling of ice cold water dripping past her bare toes sent Maka into a state of panic. She quickly fell down to her knees and carefully placed the pieces of stray glass into her palm.

"Hang on a minute Maka you'll cut yourself if you pick it up like that!" Soul swept the scattered pieces onto an unfolded napkin. He then took the pieces from her hand, adding them to the small pile that was building up. "Seriously Maka, don't do things so recklessly anymore, as your weapon I have to protect you, but you make my job hard when you do things that could hurt yourself!"

Maka stared into nowhere, her expression lifeless. Soul dumped the pieces into the trashcan opposite the counter, and walked slug-like back to Maka. He waved his hand in front of her face a few times. "Maka?"

"Huh?!" Maka snapped back to reality and her attention quickly jolted back to Soul.

Maka stood, and kept her gaze towards the ground. She turned without word and headed to her bedroom, where she opened the brown, wooden door, and slumped into it. Soul followed shortly, and upon reaching it, used the back of his left hand to knock softly against the hard wood. "You alright Maka?"

"S-soul…. I'm sorry…" Soul's eyes widened as he listened to her useless apology.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong!" He reached for the door handle, and turned it with force, and stammered into Maka's room. Maka was sitting on the edge of her bed, tears trickling down her face.

"Maka…" Soul joined her on the bed, and took hold of her shoulder, "It was just a few glasses, it's nothing to worry about. Really."

Maka wiped her tears with her arm and sniffled, "That's not it, you were right, I am always making things hard on you. I-I'm sorry S-Soul."

Soul took hold of both shoulders now and turned her to face him. "That's not what I meant! I want you to just be careful! I-I don't want you to get hurt ok?" His stammering led to his head being turned away from hers, and for both of them to face the bookcases on the other side of the room once more. Maka let her hands fall to her lap, and her head rest on Soul's shoulder. She felt like such a baby. Crying over something like that, he obviously was just doing his job as a weapon, but that only made Maka feel worse. "Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you always so worried about me?"

"What?! What kind of question is that?" Maka felt as Soul grew tense, and began to sweat from nervousness. She giggled.

"W-What's so funny?" Soul shrugged Maka's head form his shoulder and turned his hands to silent fists.

Maka smiled and turned to face soul, "You are Soul!" She smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

Soul felt the rush of feeling come over him as her soft sweet lips left his cheek, and he felt the sadness of their absence. "Maka…." Soul softly breathed. He took her upper arms and forced her down onto the bed, supporting his own weight, and trying his hardest not to crush her.

"Soul! What are you-"

"Maka…. I love you. That's why I'm always protecting you. I don't want you to get hurt, please, try to understand. This is how I feel about you. I don't want to just be your weapon!"

This seemed to make something in Maka snap, and she gently pushed Soul off of her. She said nothing, but stood, and walked to the front door, leaving Soul with his face buried in his rough hands.

Maka left for the front door, slipping on her old, black, boots and heading out of the apartments towards the street. She didn't know where she was going, but she couldn't stay there. After all, he didn't mean it; he said he didn't want to be her weapon. It was an excuse. She clenched her open hands into tight and rage-filled fists. He didn't want to be her weapon anymore? Why?

Maka, confused and hurt, collided with Kid as she walked. She started to fall backwards, watching as her golden hair flew in front of her face and the outraged and frightened expression of kid locked with her own. Kid's hand shot out and took hold of Maka's arm, pulling her back up, but instead of firmly onto her feet, he drew her in close to his chest. The shock hit Maka, but she didn't move. She felt comfortable. Maka had been crying and had felt cold, but she was now relaxed and warm.

"I hope I'm no interrupting anything!" Soul's voice echoed through the brick alley way.

Maka turned to face soul, her rosy cheeks, tear stained and filled with red. Kid didn't let go of Maka however. He kept her tight against his chest, his hands placed on her back and waist.

"Maka, get back inside, I need to talk with Kid."

"Why? Why shouldn't she stay Soul?" Kid smirked and held Maka even closer now, "Unless you plan on beating me to a pulp right here just because I saved her from falling?"

Soul's teeth seemed even more sharp than usual. His fangs flashed their bright white color as he grew angry. Kid returned his gaze with a stare Maka had never seen before. Kid and Soul were…. Fighting? Why? Maka felt confused even more, she had to ask.

"Kid? What's going on?" Her eyes widened as his stare filled every inch of her body with a chill. What was this cold atmosphere? So did that mean Soul really liked? They were fighting after all.

"Maka, you can turn yourself into a weapon now, you don't need him! You could become my weapon, we could be partners." Soul's face went red with hatred and his shoulders hunched as he drank in every word that poured from Kid's mouth.

An unseen showdown had begun between Kid and Soul. Their gazes were evenly matched with anger, and jealousy. "I'm done being patient Soul! I only kept quiet about how I felt because I thought Maka would be happier with you! But you're always upsetting her! You make her cry and you shake her up to the point where she runs into people and nearly hurts herself!"

Soul froze, filled with terror at what the sharp and painful words Kid had stabbed him with. He thought back to earlier that day, when he'd wrapped his arms around her she broke the glasses, when he told her he loved her, she ran in confusion, no not confusion. Did Maka run in fear of him? Did he really shake her up that much? He didn't want that. Not at all.

Kid smirked and took hold of Maka's legs and back. He lifted her and held her, supporting her from under her knees and gripping her upper back. Soul had never looked so pissed in his life. Maka didn't know how to react to any of this. She clutched Kid's black jacket and hid her face. Soul felt like he'd been struck. It hurt, she really liked him more? He let his guard down as he watched Kid walk off carrying the one he loved. What else could he do now? He'd messed up, he didn't read the signs. Maka was being taken away before his very eyes.

Maka felt the movement and looked back over Kid's shoulder, seeing Soul slump down onto his knees. Kid noticed Maka's regretful expression and sighed. "Maka, I love you. I don't know if you know yet or not, but he does too. I don't want to cheat to win you over like this. You can pick, but so you know, I will never make you cry."

"Kid…" Maka looked up at Kid's face and decoded the hidden feelings he was storing away for her sake. Kid stopped and let Maka down onto her feet. He took her by her upper arms and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. _Maka won't pick me, but at least she'll be happy. _

Maka gave Kid a tense hug, which made his face flood with red hot colors. She cupped her hands around his handsome face and kissed his cheek tenderly. Kid was left with a blank expression as he watched Maka run back to Soul quickly, leaving him with a hurt feeling inside. Soul looked up, tears almost to the point of exploding from his eyes, to see Maka, an outstretched arm and a beautiful smile spread across her face. Soul cautiousily took her hand and stood up. He grabbed Maka and pulled her into him, watching as Kid turned and walked back to his own residence.

Soul savored the sweet smell of Maka as he nuzzled his nose into her hair and neck. Maka slowly pulled away from him, pushing her small and fragile hands against his rough and stern chest. "Soul…. I'm so-so sorry!" She let her face fall into his figure, and felt the warm rush of his hands against her back.

"I was never upset Maka, I only got upset when Kid held you like that! Never let yourself get swept away by anyone but me! Got it?"

Maka smiled as Soul cupped his hands along her cheeks, and drew her lips closer to his, until they became tangled in each other's tongues, combined in a glorious renewal of love.

Maka spent the night in Soul's bed, embraced in his arms. No rush, no akward feelings of regret simply swept up in the sweet revival of their feelings for one another. Soul wanted her so badly, but he knew he would have to restrain himself for now. Soon though, Soul knew he couldn't keep himself away for very much longer.

** Leave a comment! Thanks ;D**


	2. MakaxSoulxKid -A Fight for Love

Soul happily awakened to the gentle touch of Maka's warm skin against his own. She smelled like strawberries and blood. It was an addicting smell that he loved to drink in each time they met. He carefully took her hand from his bare chest and onto the soft white sheets of his bed. He sleepily walked to the kitchen, dragging his bare feet and scratching carelessly at the back of his neck.

He yawned as he started to put together the morning coffee. He felt relieved that she was his now. He'd been able to keep her away form Kid. There was nothing between them. Soul laughed as he found himself wanted to cook for her. He had already opened the fridge and had been scavenging things she liked. Soul looked back at the slightly opened door to his room, smiling like an idiot and remembering the marvelous fantasy of holding Maka until she fell asleep, then joining her.

Soul had been thinking about Maka so much that he hadn't even noticed his eggs burning and his bacon sizzling away until it was nothing more then crisp and unedible char. He winced as he felt the hot handle of his pan and heard the ear shattering drop of metal and knelt down trying to quickly clean up his burnt and sour mess.

Soul had been so fixed on cleaning up and starting over that he hadn't even noticed Maka, coming in, rubbing her sleepy eyes and dragging her feet. "Soul? What did you do?" she moaned with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"Maka! There were these ninjas and I had to fight them off using my DEATH SCYTHE POWERS! Then they l-like ran away crying because I kicked their asses!" Maka drew her hand to her mouth, trying to sufficate her overflowing stream of giggles and laughs.

"This is why I cook Soul!" Maka felt happy that he was trying to cook for her. She bent down and helped Soul pick up the scattered remains of the former meant and the old pans. She looked up at the clock, noticing they didn't have much time left until school started! Maka quickly opened the fridge and took out pizza leftovers from the previous night.

"Here we don't have time!" Maka breathlessly tossed Soul a slice as she tried to juggle her pizza, boots, and coat. She ran for the door, breathing heavily before she finally noticed Soul, sitting relaxed on the living room couch, flipping through TV channels. "Soul what are you doing we'll be late!"

Soul just shrugged and turned to look her direction, "I'm not going. You already made me a Death Scythe, so it doesn't really matter if I go or not. I dont need to go with you."

Maka's eyes widened. She paused, looking away from Soul's gaze. She darted towards the door and flung it open, slamming it shut on her way out. She ran down the flights of steps out onto the street. She ran fast, not really caring where she ended up. She noticed the first few traces of hot sticky liquid pouring from her eyes. She tasted its salty and bitter taste. Her head clashed with something that felt like a bag of bones. She let her hands fly to her head as she felt where the contact had been made. "Ouch!" Maka moaned, rubbing softly at her new bump.

"We have to stop meeting like this Maka." A familiar voice rang through her years as she looked up and saw the handsome boy with half his head filled with white stripes. Kid. Maka remembered back to what had happened the other night between Kid and Soul.

_You could become my weapon Maka, we could be partners..._

_I'd never make you cry...  
_

_I didn't say anything before because I thought she would be more happy with you...  
_

_Maka... I love you...  
_

Maka's head started to spin and she felt a little woozy, she felt her body weight leaving her as she floated toward Kid and landed against his soft chest, letting his strength support her. She closed her eyes as she relaxed against his warmth, feeling his tender touch. Wait Kid? Where was Soul. She never felt warm with soul. His touch was cold and lifeless. Before leaving the world to join her peaceful dreams, Maka wondered, had she made the right choice? Then her eyelids became heavy and her mind left her.

"Maka? Maka? MAKA?!" Kid's concerned voice stung through her brain. She opened her eyes to see the familiar surroundings of the school's infirmary, Dr. Stein and Kid standing over her. Kid smiled with relief, "That god, what happened Maka? You just suddenly fainted so I brought you here."

"I-I don't... Sorry!" Maka exclaimed more worried for troubling Kid then anything else really. Kid sorry for making you worry about me again. Kid's eyebrows joined with his pupals in a perplexed expression of anger, "Soul again?"

Maka's eyes widened. Soul. She had been trying hard to concentrate on what he had said before she left. They didn't need each other anymore. He didn't need her anymore. He was, a Death Scythe now after all. Maka tried to sit up, but Kid took firm hold of her shoulders and set her back down against the soft and warm bed. "Rest for now Maka."

How could she rest? Maka's head was in a twisted jumble of ideas and confusion. "Soul..." Maka muttered. Kid flashed a concerned look at Maka before staring in shock at the nearly broken down door that now drooped half unhinged from its doorway. Soul standing in the middle, breathing heavily.

"S-Soul?" Maka was just as shocked as everyone else. Soul picked himself up and started to breathe more steady, he walked over to Maka and cupped a hand over her rosy cheek. "Maka are you alright?"

Kid angrily reached down and grabbed Soul's wrist, pulling it away from her face and enjoying the pained expression that now invaded Soul's face. "What right do you have to be here Soul?" Kid was so enraged he just couldn't bare seeing Soul here too, acting so kind to Maka, "It's your fault she's like this anyhow! If I have to I will stop you from coming near her!" All eyes in the room widened as the protective words flew and stabbed at Soul.

Kid threw Soul's wrist from his hand and walked back over to Maka, slowly and gently picking her up, and turning to the door to leave. "If you really care Soul, you'll let her go with me for her own good!" Soul stood, speechless, watching Kid take Maka away from him once more.

_If you really love her..._

_For her own good...  
_

_Its your fault she's like this...  
_

__Each word burned and blistered Soul's heart, he sank down onto the bed, and let his face fall into his cold, and sweating palms. "Maka... Maka..."

**UH OH! What's going to Happen next? Please Leave a comment! :D**


	3. MakaxSoulxKid -Stand Your Ground!

Kid held tightly to Maka, letting her snuggle weakly against his chest. He felt every inch of his own body shudder with the excitment of having her so close to him, he'd wrapped her up in his black coat, and carried her off in front of Soul. How was he going to play his cards now? Kid had no intention of returning Maka to Soul, once he did, Maka would be addicted to him. Even the very thought of poor Maka becoming entangled with Soul sickened him, and filled him with rage.

Kid was so concentrated on Soul's next move that he hadn't even noticed Maka staring up at him, staring with admiration. "W-What?" Kid sheepishly spoke. Maka closed her eyes and let her head fall against his chest. "Why are you so kind to me Kid? I don't know what I did to deserve your kindness."

Kid stared at her in shock. They became silent. The loud clicks of Kids footsteps echoing down the brick alleyway as Kid tried desperately to make it back to his residence without having another confrontation with Soul. Maka didn't know what she'd gotten herself into when she was with him. He didn't deserve her. Kid focused his attention straight ahead, an angered expression on his face now. Soul. He always seemed to be the cause of Kid's problems.

Finally arriving at the large stone building, Kid kicked the door open, and carefully slipped through the doorway, not caring enough to close it after coming in. Maka was still weak, she needed to lie down. He gently walked down his perfectly semetrical hallway and walked into his room, he laid her down on his bed with such care, you would think he was setting a newborn infant into their crib. Maka twinged with a hint of pain as her back hit the black bed. She looked around the room. Everything so... perfect.

Kid turned to leave and let her rest, he'd just taken her away from Soul, she wouldn't want to speak with him right now, and if she did she would probably be angry. "Thank you!" Kid froze as his face was invaded by red. He turned to face maka, her head cocked sideways so she could look directly at him. With her eyes, her beautiful and semetrical eyes.

"Y-You're welcome." Kid quickly turned for the door. "Ill be back in a little while with something for you to eat." Maka smiled sleepily," Ok!"

Maka, you're too nice for your own good. Kid entered the hallway feeling a slight breeze, he left the door open? He'd forgotten. Reaching the door, Kid lifted his fingers toward the handle to grab it, once he caught hold of it, he started to slowly close the brown wooden boarding. A hand shot out from the outside and took hold of it just as Kid had almost fully closed it. "W-Where's Maka!" Souls breathless atempt to speak left Kid in awe. "Why are you here Soul? I thought I told you to let her go."

"You idiot!" Soul tore at Kid with turntables reflecting from his red eyes. "You really think I could just let her go?" Kid sighed and pushed Soul back out onto the street, following him and shutting the door promptly behind him.

"No I didn't think you would. But like I said, I'm not letting you take her back." Kid crossed his arms and leaned casually against the dark door, blocking Soul's entrance. Soul clenched his hands into fists as he let his head fall. "I'll fight you for her Kid!"

"What's the point of that Soul? Really think about it." Soul raised his head, rage still pasted across his face. "If she goes back with you can you guarantee that she'll stay well? How often do you hurt her unknowingly?" Soul was hurt by every word that spilled form Kid's cruel lips.

"'T-That doesn't matter! She has to stay with me! We're partners I need her!"

"Selfish aren't we Soul." Soul punched at the stone wall near Kid's head, barely missing, and leaving cracks sewn about it. "Bastard!"

Kid grabbed Soul's wrist and angrily pushed it away from the newly injured wall. "Sheesh, I'm not paying to fix that."

"Like hell I would either!" Kid grew even more irritated with soul each time he spoke, but he let a vicious smirk spread across his face and he turned back towards his door. "If you'll excuse me, Maka is waiting for me in my bedroom." Kid gingerly walked through the doorway and promptly locked it afterwards. He'd seen that expression Soul had tried to fight. Soul's eyes had widened, his mouth dropped open, and his sanity, shattered.

Kid felt a tiny hint of victory as he walked down the hallway to the kitchen to get Maka's refreshments.

**Sorry to cut this one short, but I wanted to end the chapter there. What do you think Soul will do? Leave her alone for her "own good" or fight Kid for her? Well make sure you check in on the next chapter! Thanks for all your support! Leave a comment :D Thanks! xoxo**


	4. MakaxSoulxKid -Win Her Back!

Kid woke up, feeling the light brush of Maka's soft skin against his own. Maka was in his bed... he smiled filled with glee. Maka was in his bed? His eyes shot open as she sat up, face burning red and pink pastel colors. Maka... had they? No, no that most certainly DIDN'T happen. Kid caught himself sighing and blushed even harder as he considered himself somewhat of a pervert just then. He combed his fingers through his mismatched hair and sat up, his bare chest exposed to the fresh air of morning.

He drew up his covers and walked over to the kitchen, taking careful time not to step on the sensitive floor boards that creaked on contact. When Kid reached the kitchen, he took out a few of the containers labeled "Breakfast" that Patty and Liz had left him. They were going on vacation, and wouldn't be back for a week or so. He scooped them onto a few plates and carelessly tossed them into the wide microwave attached to the wall.

He wasn't a very good cook, so Patty and Liz were helping him along. He smiled gingerly to himself as he thought of taking the plates to his bedroom, and handing one to the sleepy Maka. Just like some married couple. Maybe someday.

The loud and obnoxious beep from the microwave was enough to viciously snap Kid back to reality. He reached for the first plate, but the heat was unexpected. Kid jolted backwards, flicking his hand around, trying to cool it down. He reached for a dish cloth and carefully took the two plates out, setting them on a tray, and adding a few glasses of milk. He grinned as he took hold on the tray and started back to his bedroom, anticipating the lovely look on Maka's face.

When Kid reached the semetrical bedroom, a jumbled mess of eggs, bacon, toast, and milk went clashing to the floor. Glass danced around the wood, and milk splashed along large lengths. Kid's gaze was filled with horror and anger. In his bed, was nothing. Maka was gone, just a white note left in her place, and the window wide open, its black curtains flapping noisily in the wind.

_Hey Kid,_

_I figured it was about time that Maka got home, so I thought I'd come by and get her! Thanks for telling me she'd be staying in your bedroom, it was a big help! Remind me to thank you later.  
_

_No regrets, -Soul  
_

SOUL! How many times did he plan on pissing him off? Kid ran to his closet and grabbed the gray hoodie that was limp on the floor on his tall closet, and quickly slipped into it. He ran for the door in panic. NO NO NO! He ran out onto the street, running for the old and tattered apartment building. Soul, Soul, Soul, Kid thought eagerly, dreaming of slowly enclosing his knuckles around his bony neck, and squeezing to his heart's content.

Upon reaching the doorway, he angrily burst in, panting after running up a few flights of stairs. "SOUL!" Kid stammered through the main hall, and up to the living room, where Soul was sitting, perfectly relaxed, Maka laying on him, her head in his lap. Still sleeping naturally.

Kid stopped himself seeing Maka asleep. He couldn't very well beat the crap out of Soul with Maka laying against him. Bastard knew that didn't he? Kid clenched his hands into tighter fists as his shoulders tensed with even more rage. He'd Kill him.

"What the hell are you doing Soul?" Kid managed to quietly say through his tightly pressured teeth. He only got worse as Soul, with an innocent and somewhat dumbfound expression on his face, pointed to the TV, "Watching a movie, its premearing and it's supposed to be pretty good."

Kid tried his best to keep from simply screaming and Soul and punching him as hard as his strength would allow him. Maka, interested in a guy like this?

Soul flashed a devilish grin, his jagged teeth shining pure white. Kid grinned back at him, which threw Soul off his game a bit. Kid walked over and knelt beside Maka, brushing his hands along his cheek. Soul reached for his hand, but paused as Kid pointed down at Maka, her sleepy expression still preserved. Soul couldn't touch him. Soul became enraged and Kid only grew more and more vicious.

Kid closed his eyes and bent over, brushing his own lips against Maka's soft, pink, and plush ones. Kid felt the dark aura that made you tremble. His face scary, and extremely intimidating. Kid drew back, watching as Soul growled through his sharp and terrorizing teeth.

It had become another silent battle. Who could hold Maka, who could kiss her, who could run his fingers through her hair, who was the better man. Soul had managed to gently kiss down her neck, and got as far as her upper chest, until his runway was overtaken by Kid's tender lips. Both boys had become so infatuated with their own contest, that they hadn't even realized what they'd done to Maka until the first soft, and sexy groan came past her vocal cords and through her slightly wet lips.

**What did they do? 0.0 stupid perverts! Make sure to read the next chapter! I'm not sure how long it will take to get it published, but I'll try my best to get it all in! :) Thanks for reading, please leave a comment! xoxoxoxo**


	5. MakaxSoulxKid -Temptation and Lust

The first few moans were too soft for either of the head-strong and prideful boys to hear, but after a few more came slowly slipping from the sleeping meister's lips, the two froze in shock. What were they doing?!

Soul had Maka's shirt clutched in his fist, as Kid had slung her skirt over his shoulder. Maka was now wearing nothing more then a pink, lacy bra and a pair of matching pink panties. Both boys stared at each other, mouths gaping and expressions lifeless. Kid and Soul turned their attention back to Maka, she had squeezed her legs tightly together, parting them out at the knees. Her arms were bent at an adorable angle, and her facial expression, would drive any man crazy, her cheeks rosy and red.

Soul reached out a hand to touch her face, but was stopped short by the fierce grab from Kid's _own_ hand. "Are you an idiot? You want to wake her up? She'd kill us both! We look like perverts right now Soul!" Kid whispered in an irritated tone.

Soul looked away from Kid and back to Maka, she looked so tempting. Kid had the same hungry and carnivorous look in his eyes, as he himself now reached out to touch Maka's sleeping body. His warm hand came into contact with the lacy bra, his violently flinched and drew his hand back. Maka twitched, and Kid drew his hand to his mouth. "S-Soul! He-Her... Sh-She's... hard..."

The two boys were dumbfound by the situation, they were alone with Maka, she was sleeping, in nothing more then Pink underwear, and she was... turned on... Soul and Kid looked at each other, suddenly re-angered. "Soul, we're thinking the same thing aren't we?"

"What?!"

"Shh Shh!" Kid whispered. "If we wake her we're dead."

Soul nodded and turned back to Maka, grabbing at his shirt, itching to rip it off.

"Soul, I can't restrain myself anymore!"

He was forced to watch in horror as Kid leaned over and stole a gentle kiss from Maka's lips. Kid let his tongue slip in through Maka's awaiting mouth and tangled it with hers, she may be asleep, but she was still active. Kid drew back from the kiss and parted his lips. She tasted like strawberries.

Soul's anger burst but Kid stopped his short of a powerful punch to the face. Your turn Soul, that is, if you have the balls. Its a chance that's rather hard to pass up don't you think? Besides when she actually chooses who she'll want to be with, you won't be able to do this with her." Kid smirked.

"What do you mean _III_ wont? Are you emplying she'll pick you over me stripes?"

"Pointy teeth!"

"OCD!"

"Player!"

"Better then being a pervert! Look at yourself right now Kid!"

Kid smiled devilishly and sighed. He shut his eyes, and with a triumphant breath spoke, "You should talk Soul. You've been thinking the same thing as me the whole time. Not to mention you're still clinging to her shirt!"

Soul instantly dropped the shirt as if it were something contaminated or radioactive and shook his hand. "T-That was because I got swept up in competing with you dumb ass!"

Kid's smirk only widened as he watched Soul's lame attempt to cover for himself. "I recall you wanting to kiss her as well Soul, it's not like she can really do much about it while she's sleeping. Take advantage of it while you can, or don't you have the balls?"

Soul looked back at Maka,

_"You should talk Soul..."_

_"You wanted to kiss her too..."  
_

_"Take advantage of it while you can..."  
_

__The words swarmed through his head as he tried to decide what to do. He looked at Maka, then back at Kid. He'd decided. He wanted Maka.

**Soul's giving into the temptation?! Kid is really just a pervert? Who will Maka end up choosing? Does Soul really have the balls? Sorry that last question just had to be asked! :D Make sure to read the next chapter when I can finish it! And I'm sorry this one is so short, but please remember to leave me a comment! I love hearing compliments or critisizm. Thank you so much for your support! xoxox!**


	6. MakaxSoulxKid -The end or the beginning?

Soul stood up, roughly pushing Kid away from the couch where Maka was laying. He grabbed the collar of Kid's white, loosely buttoned, shirt, dragging him along the wood flooring, crudely mumbling to himself as he carelessly threw Kid out the door and into the empty hallway. Kid's back slammed hard against the wall, the pain shooting up his spine. The back of his head made contact with the wall with a loud thump, as he slumped down onto the floor. Kid was starting to grin his teeth.

"What the hell Soul?!" Kid exclaimed, rubbing the back of his newly injured head with his hand.

"So you're that type of guy huh? You'd take advantage of Maka the first chance you got!" Soul hunched his shoulders up, ready to explode, his face faded of any care. Only showing his emence anger, " I CANNOT LOSE TO YOU!" Soul yelled maybe a littler louder then necessary, and maybe spoke a little more concerned then he should have, but each word brightened the newly awakened Maka's heart just a little bit more. He really did care about her. She'd known what was happening to her, she'd known they'd been touching her, she'd only pretended to stay asleep.

"I WILL NOT AND CANNOT DO THAT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND KID? I WILL NOT LOSE TO SOME BACKSTABBING CREEP LIKE YOU!" Soul screamed loud enough to make the lamps in the hallway flicker ever so sightly.

Maka smiled to herself. Soul, Soul was faithful and caring towards her. He wouldn't have gone so far as to really hurt her. She could trust him. He'd faced the temptation and faced jealousy, both in which were easy for a man to lose his sanity over. She lifted herself up, sitting straight against the couch, holding her skirt to cover her upper body. Her skin chilled in the new breeze on her exposed limbs.

"I swear Kid! I'd kill you if you weren't Death's son! Sometimes you really piss me off!" Soul was so enraged that he kicked the doorway and knocked a few of the framed pictures off the hallway walls in the process. He slammed his fists near Kid's striped head and released a battle cry as loud as he possibly could, tears filling his eyes and slowly breaking his voice. Kid eyes widened with fear. What the hell was happening? He took his arms, trying to shield his face from the heavy fists of Soul.

"Kid, leave now! Just leave before I do something drastic." Soul managed to let the words break past his sharp teeth.

Kid picked himself up, trying his hardest not to show his broken pride and walked with a malice in his attitude. He'd known all along that Soul would win. After all, a meister and their weapon were never apart. Kid shoved his hands into his pockets and started to stagger towards the staircase. "I think he's better for you too, wouldn't you agree Maka?"

Soul lost all color in his face as his eyes widened and his mouth fell open in shock. "M-Maka?!" Soul stammered as he turned to face the blushing and smiling Maka.

Maka walked over to the frozen boy, half expecting him to break into pieces as she gently laid her small hand on his pale cheek. "Soul," she weakly smiled. Maka had slipped on the shirt that Soul had so carelessly left behind on the floor after he had unconciously slipped it off during his contest with Kid. It had been a little too big for her, but it complimented her figure and made her look even more adorable and sexy.

Kid scowled after looking back and seeing the two, embraced in a loving hug. He sadly walked to the stairs, and started to gradually descend. Maka... She was gone for sure now. Kid took his right hand out of his pocket and rubbed the back of his sore head once again. Damn it.

Soul didn't want to let Maka leave his arms. He devoured the sweet scent of strawberry once more, and felt her soft pigtails brush against his face. He smiled as he buried his face into her neck.

Kid, reaching the street finally, and feeling the cool rush of air to his bare face, looked back up to the window of the apartment that held a beautiful girl. He stared with a sad expression, one that eventually melted down into a look of determination. Kid smirked and looked away back to the street. His hands still in his black pockets, he walked away, still enclosed in his mischievous grin. Kid walked away, repeating the encouraging phrase through his head, he repeated it as often as he could, remembering with great concentration.

"_Its not over yet Soul..."_

**:0 This should get interesting! :D Hope you've liked it. I think I might end this story here and just start a second book :) Thanks for all your support! Please remember to leave me a comment and what not. I dont mind criticism because honestly it improoves me! :D And I'd love to hear the answer to a question that came up. You guys think there should be more sex in the next book? Thanks for your help! xoxo!**


End file.
